Homecoming
by countezz
Summary: Fifteen years after memoriable adventure Sarah returns to her old home, determined to set her life on right course. But maybe an unexpected reunion with certain King will turn her world upside down once again.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Labyrinth_.

Her alarm clock surely was very noisy. Loud enough to wake the dead.

Or maybe that was only personal opinion of very awake and cranky Sarah. Feeling as if her arm weighted ten pounds she reached to the night table and turned the annoying thing off. Blessed silence came and she closed her eyes with relief. It was just too tempting to just roll on the cooler side of the bed and fall into sweet void again. She did just that but instead of falling asleep she stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom trying to get a hold of her scattered thoughts, light cloud of sleepiness fogging her subconscious. And then it came back to her why she set her alarm clock at 8 am on Saturday. _Damn._

With new gained strength Sarah yanked covers off and stood up. She moved to the window and opened the blinds. Already harsh morning sun filled the room and glared straight to her face. Sarah opened window and distant traffic sounds of Los Angeles filled the room. Along with more heated air. She sighed and moved away. It seemed that wheatear decided to be particularly vicious today. Not even ounce of breeze and lost of harsh sun. She hated summers here with passion. Definitely too hot for her.

Deciding to come along with her morning Sarah moved to adjoined bathroom and started her shower. She almost groaned at the feel of lukewarm water. It helped to clear her head from the remnants of sleep and stupid dreams she had as of late. It seemed as if she wasn't plagued by insomnia, she was suffering from almost constant nightmares. Most of the time she couldn't even remember them, only the feeling of exhaustion remained. There were days when she could barely keep her eyes open. Sarah hoped it was only some after effects of stress, constant companion of her life as of late. The divorce really exhausted her both emotionally and physically.

Sarah exited the shower and started to brush her long dark brown hair. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Ah, wonders of getting old. Now at the age of thirty one she had first signs of wrinkles in the corner of her eyes and that deepening frown on her forehead. Sarah smiled, braiding her hair and tying them with elastic band. Fifteen years ago she thought that she would get a plastic operation as soon as first wrinkle was shown. After all a famous actress had to be perfectly stunning and forever young. No imperfection allowed.

Sarah sighed. That was just stupid thinking back then. And life had ways of showing that all plans and dreams are better left for children. Acting career wasn't for her, though she aspired to it, going as far as applying to the college in California to be close to Hollywood, where all dreams were supposed to fulfill. She worked like crazy and went to many rehearsals but as far as she got was being hired as a background in some tv shows.

She could eventually ask her mother for help but they lost contact over the years. Linda was to busy with keeping her own career up and never had time for more than phone call every couple of months. And Sarah refused to come crawling for help to her only to be lectured. After that few unsuccessful attempts at acting she changed her priorities put all her energy into becoming a teacher – a good, stable career. She had more luck with that and managed to graduate with good notes, find job in private school and marry the man of her dreams by the way.

Woman grimaced slightly at the memory of her ex husband. It was fate's irony, that she fell for an actor – in that aspect she was truly her father's daughter. Thought it was more a family curse. As the apple doesn't fall far from the tree she should have predicted how it would end.

At the beginning it was like perfect book romance. They met at some party. Thanks to their shared love for theatre they hit off almost immediately. One thing led to another and after two years of steady relationship at the age of twenty five Sarah became Mrs. Carter and decided to permanently stay in Los Angeles where her husband's career had a chance to bloom. One could say he was perfect modern actor material – black hair, fetching golden eyes, perfect tan and boyish charm in his snow white smile. A bit of player and shameless flirt. But she was so in love she could care less about his imperfections. And he loved her, she believed. Pity he had short attention span.

Everything was perfect for the first tree years. Not even one year after their wedding they became parents to beautiful daughter and moved to comfortable flat. They were simply happy. But things started to go right downward when he got one of the main roles in popular tv drama. New people and wild parties became centre of his attention and just like that in the span of two years marriage and fatherhood turned more into an obstacle. Michael simply refused to throw away opportunities that came with budding fame and success. He didn't need boring teacher as a wife when there were so many single actresses to chose from. He went out more, stayed out late, traveled a lot. He barely stayed home. And just on one ordinary day he packed his things, cleared their shared account and moved out, leaving divorce papers on the table. End of their story.

During the whole divorce procedure Sarah tried to show perfect indifference, but deep down she knew her heart was in rather poor condition. She loved Michael and she thought he loved her. Always the perfect couple they completed each other. It wasn't that kind of feeling from romance books, full of wild passion and whatnots but steady, safe love. It made her feel secure. She thought she found her place in the world after years of searching. Her own happy ending. How could he do this to her ? How he could do this to their daughter ?

_But of course I should've know from dad's experience that with actors it never lasts_ _long_ thought Sarah while applying her make up.

To forget her heartache Sarah devoted all of her attention to getting full custody over their daughter. She hired the best lawyer she could afford and sat through every interview and hearing. She didn't give him an inch and won. Her child was going to stay with her and nothing could change that. Probably the only positive in that mess.

But the divorce was only beginning of problems. She invested all of her meager savings she kept on another account to hire a lawyer. It left her completely broken and in need to borrow money from friends and family. After losing her job (headmaster thought that divorced teacher was bad role model) and feeling absolutely exhausted inside Sarah had a serious talk with her father and Karen when they came to Los Angeles to lend her some funds and support in time of crisis. After witnessing her complete breakdown and blabbering for about an hour Karen hugged her and offered a solution to her problems – coming back to Connecticut and moving in with them.

"It'll be best for everyone." Her stepmother, who was more of a mother to her now than her own ever was, told her "You wouldn't have to worry about losing custody and financial problems. You'll find a new job and come back on your own two feet in no time"

At first Sarah tried very weakly to refuse, after all they already were saving her with their money and all. But they just didn't want to hear about it. It was set, right after she settled all her business here she was going back and it wasn't up for discussion. And Sarah reluctantly agreed.

Later she wondered about it. She thought she was self-sufficient and resourceful enough to manage her own life. But life proved her wrong. And she absolutely hated it. She hated she was coming back to the place she fled away from and had to start anew. Almost like coming to end of some game only to be led back at the beginning. But when the day of the journey came close she started to see bright side of that move. She was absolutely sick of California – its wheatear, climate and everything. At every step she was reminded of her forsaken dreams and failed marriage. Big crowds and sound unsettled her. And Karen was right with everything, it really would solve her most urgent problems. She could start anew, find a job, pay her debts and pull herself together. And for Cecily it was chance to live close to her family and get to know new environment.

_An maybe-just maybe, there'll be that second chance…_

Sarah grimaced at that thought as she tied her hair. No. That was out of question. She wasn't going to let any man have power over her. Once was enough and see where she was now –betrayed and broken. She couldn't even think about Michael without that awful mix of rage and longing. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than take revenge on him – take away his precious career and fame that pulled them apart. Yet sometimes she wanted to see him one last time, embrace him, make everything better. That constant battle between her feelings was leaving her very tired. So she has chosen to not think of him at all, focusing all of her attention on Ceci instead. Her daughter was the most important thing in her life and Sarah planned to sacrifice her time and attention only to her little girl.

Sarah remembered exactly how she felt when her own parents ended their marriage. Granted, she was twice as old as Cecily when that happened but for a child it was all the same. The world falls down and you yearn desperately for something to hold on to. As she couldn't count on her parents, as they were preoccupied with their own problems, Sarah turned to fantasy and fairytales, opting to forget cruel reality around her. But now she planned to not repeat those mistakes. No, Sarah made oath to be always for her daughter, to be her anchor and protector.

With new determination in eyes Sarah looked over her appearance in the bathroom's large mirror. She was dressed now in comfortable pair of jeans and green button up shirt. Her hair were neatly braided and light make up helped to cover dark circles under her eyes. She looked good and confident, ready to take on any challenge that stood in her way and kick it down.

"There we go.." said Sarah and send herself small smile before exiting bathroom to finish packing.

Upon entering her bedroom she noticed large bundle hidden under her covers. Sarah smiled warmly and tiptoed over. The bundle tried to stay still and very quiet , which wasn't very successful as a light giggling was heard. Without much thought Sarah pounced on the bed and started to tickle the lump mercilessly.

The bundle shrieked loudly and tried to wriggle away, but Sarah wasn't going to have any of it. Their play continued till clear "I surround!" was heard from under the sheets. At last Sarah yanked them down, reveling girls of about five years dressed in blue stripped PJ's. Her face was red from all the strain but the resemblance to the older woman was clear, anyone could see that she was her mother's daughter. They both shared almost identical features - dark brown long hair and green eyes. For all her accomplishments in her life – collage in California, graduating with best results, good job and perfect-in-the-beginning marriage, Cecily was Sarah's biggest pride and joy. She was the only reason she wanted to save disastrous relationship with her husband and forgive him his cheating ways.

Girl smiled before throwing her arms around Sarah and hugging her for dear life.

"Hello mama"

"Good morning sweetheart. Slept good?" the child nodded vigorously.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. Ceci was very exited at the prospect of her first flight. For the last few days she could barely concentrate on anything and talked only about this.

"Mama, when are we going? We should go right now so we won't be late !" Ceci seemed terrified just at the thought of being late for 'The journey of her life'. If she could, she would be at LA Airport for the whole night, waiting for the departure.

"Don't worry, we have much time left. But one little girl has to immediately go brush her teeth and get dressed if she is so anxious to leave." At that Ceci scrambled off of the bed and with speed of light ran to the bathroom. Shaking her head a little at her darling's antics Sarah finished packing before moving to kitchen to make light breakfast for her daughter and much needed coffee for herself. Cecily came dressed in khaki shorts and blue t-shirt into the kitchen and started to eat her cereals with milk. Sarah sat down wit her morning beverage relishing in the last moments of peace and quiet.

Just as Ceci finished and ran off to check for the thousandth time if she has everything she needs in the backpack and Sarah washed the dishes, the doorbell rang. Knowing it was their transport to the airport she went to answer the door.

"Hey there girl, ready to go ?" On the other side of the door stood Sarah's best friend and former college roommate, Colleen Daves. She was tall and dark-skinned woman with short black hair and warm brown eyes. She was dressed in green capri pants and white tank top.

"Hey Colleen" smiled Sarah and opened the door wider "Come in"

Colleen walked in and looked around the room noticing lack of pictures on the walls and empty places on the shelf where books used to stand "You've send everything to your parents?"

"Yes, courier came yesterday" replied Sarah looking at the empty wall. Her friend stared at her with peculiar expression.

"Well, let's grab your things and go before you go mad with grief" Sarah glared at her but other woman just shrugged. Sarah opened her mouth to say something but at the same time Ceci came out of the room with her backpack and favorite teddy bear, Sherlock . Colleen smiled and ruffled girls long hair "Hello kiddo, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can get auntie." replied Ceci.

"You go downstairs, uncle Sam waits in the car already, I'll be with your mother there shortly."

When the child walked away Colleen turned to her friend. Sarah was thoroughly checking contents of her purse. After she finished her task she looked around one last time as if remembering everything that happened here. She glanced at the other woman "Let's go"

Two women grabbed the baggage and walked out. Sarah locked the door and with slight hesitance gave keys to Colleen.

"You know what to do with them."

"You mean throw them into the ocean or leave on the streets for any burglar to find?"

Sarah laughed "Well the burglar idea is rather neat but I don't want to leave an impression of vengeful ex-wife"

"Even if it's true?" pried Colleen.

"Even if it's true"

"Well, he deserves some trouble for how he acted towards you lately, but if you want it that way" she took the keys and put them in her pocket "I hope It will be our last meeting."

"I'm sure he won't miss you terribly" replied Sarah. It was true that her husband and best friend didn't get along with each other well. Colleen was always forward and never hid her dislike for Michael. She said it was because 'bad waves' around him. In Sarah's opinion it was because he laughed at her collection of stuffed animals and called her childish. It was outright insult war between them from now on.

They both walked out of the apartment building right into sunny urban landscape. Colleen's husband, Sam was already waiting by the vehicle and Ceci already sat inside bouncing on the seat and waiting impatiently.

When everything was packed in the trunk Sarah looked last time at the place where she moved five years ago. She was just after the wedding, pregnant and full of hope for the future, so sure she finally got her own happy ever after. Now as she sat inside the car they moved further and further away Sarah felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, boring ! But I promise, it should get better within next 2 - 3 chapters so stay around :)

It is my first time writing something longer than thousand words oneshot so I apologize for any mistakes - grammatical or other. If you see any, write to me immediately ! While rewriting something countless times it isn't easy to judge quality. And I've been working on this for few months to get that story out of my system. Horrible experience, wanting to write _something_ but not being able to put thoughts into words. I almost pulled all my hair out in frustration.

So please, don't let me think my work was in vain and leave a review :) It will give me additional inspiration to write next chapters faster ^^


End file.
